marvel_earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Loki Laufeyson
|species = Frost Giant |personality = Wise-cracking, intellectual, comical, selfish (formerly), power-hungry (formerly), cowardly (formerly), charismatic |appearance = Slender, fair skin with mid-length black hair, green eyes |occupation = Prince of Asgard King of Asgard (formerly; overthrown twice) |alignment = Good Bad (Formerly) |affiliations = Asgardian Royal Family Revengers (formerly) Sakaaran Rebellion (formerly) |goal = To reclaim the throne of Asgard (partly succeeded, then failed) Help Thor defeat Hela (succeeded) |home = Asgard (formerly) |family = Laufey † (biological father) Odin Borson † (adoptive father) Frigga † (adoptive mother) Thor Odinson (adoptive brother) Hela † (adoptive sister) Buri † (adoptive great-grandfather) Bor Burison † (adoptive grandfather) |friends = Thor Odinson, Hulk, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Heimdall, Skurge, Jane Foster, Grandmaster (formerly), Thanos (formerly), Sif (formerly), Warriors Three (formerly) |enemies = |likes = Winning, power (formerly), getting what he wants, doing what he wants, respect, his adoptive mother, his adoptive brother Thor |dislikes = Being compared to Thor, his mother's death, Hela, Thor (formerly) |powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Longevity Genuis Level Intellect Illusions Magic |paraphernalia = Blades Gungnir (formerly) Casket of Ancient Winters (formerly) Tesseract (2013 Loki) Blakck Hole Grenade Sakaaran Laser Rifle Asgardian Armor Horned Helmet Asgardian Collar Crown of Surtur (briefly) Eternal Flame |fate = Murdered by Thanos (2018 Loki) Steals the Tesseract (due to Ant-Man's intervention) and escapes confinement while creating a wormhole (2012 Loki) |quote = "I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." }} Biography Background Thor The Avengers Thor: The Dark World ''Thor: Ragnarok'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Rocket Raccoon and Thor Odinson from the past passed 2013 Loki undetected. The 2012 version of Loki escaped while using the Tesseract and also avoided capture by creating another portal. Loki Loki will appear in the upcoming television series of the same name, which will air on Disney+. Physical appearance Loki is a slender Asgardian with white, pale skin with black hair and green eyes. His hair is mid-lengthed throughout most of Thor. However, it grew longer throughout his entire appearances. Personality Loki is initially portrayed as power-hungry and uncaring and villainous. However, he is notably less boisterous as Thor is, being more quiet than his brother. This was evident when he did not rage like Thor did when their father was investigating how the Frost Giants entered Asgard. He felt jealous and overshadowed of Thor, whom their father showed more favoritism towards. He usually had no care for humanity, seeing it as a weakness and even bullying Thor about it. However, due to being manipulated by the Mind Stone, Loki was influenced by its terrible effect when holding it. The only human he ever feared was Bruce Banner when he was the Hulk, often traumatized from the event when the Hulk smashed Loki on the floor and called him a "puny god." Despite his deceitful nature, Loki did care a great deal about his adoptive family especially towards his mother, Frigga, whom he was close too. She taught him magic while Thor was taught to be a warrior by their father. Also, instead of killing Odin, he merely wiped his memory of being the King of Asgard and left him at a retirement home. He and Thor eventually fully reconciled after a thousand year grudge in Thor Ragnarok. He later died trying to save him and selflessly would have given up the Tesseract to Thanos in exchange for Thor's life. Possessions Weapons Equipment Gallery Relationships Trivia References Category:Thor (film) characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Male characters